Kemarin, Hari Ini, Esok, dan Selamanya
by chimins1310
Summary: "Aku merasa sempurna setiap mendengar kamu bilang 'aku mencintaimu'. Sungguh aku takkan pernah bosan mendengarnya dan aku takkan pernah bosan juga untuk bilang 'aku mencintaimu'." "Ingat kata-kataku bahwa aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya. Berjanjilah untuk mengingatnya" Park Jimin X Min Yoongi
1. Chapter 1

**Kemarin, Hari Ini, Esok, dan Selamanya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Park Jimin X Min Yoongi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **chimins1310**

* * *

Aku kehilangan.

Bukan, bukan kehilangan barang.

Tapi seseorang.

Seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Sosok yang paling hangat, setelah orang tuaku, yang pernah aku temui.

Sosok yang senyumnya secerah matahari.

Sosok yang hatinya amat sangat tulus.

Sosok yang tutur katanya semanis permen kapas.

Sosok yang tatapannya selembut dandelion.

 _Park Jimin._

Sosok yang telah menemaniku selama 5 tahun terakhir.

* * *

Sosok yang selalu tau apa yang kubutuhkan tanpa aku mengucapkannya.

 _Aku menghela napas kasar. Tugasku menumpuk dan deadline semakin dekat. Aku sudah berkutat dengan laptopku dari 5 jam yang lalu._

 _Aku tersentak ketika ada sepasang tangan melingkari leherku tapi kembali rileks setelah harum vanila merasuki penghiduku._

" _Aku sibuk, Jimin" ucapku sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya di leherku._

" _Masih belum selesai, hm?" Jimin masih bersikukuh memeluk leherku. Rasa nyaman mulai meliputi dan aku membiarkannya memelukku._

" _Belum, masih ada puluhan lembar dan aku stuck, gak tau harus nulis apa," keluhku tanpa sadar sambil mengerucutkan bibirku._

 _Cup_

 _Aku tersenyum saat Jimin mengecup pipiku lembut._

" _Sudah jam 1, kamu mau tidur jam berapa? Besok kan bisa dilanjutkan," tangan kirinya sudah berpindah mengelus surai hitamku._

" _Deadline nya sudah dekat, aku gak mau kalau nanti heboh di akhir-akhir. Aku harus menyelesaikan setidaknya 10 lem-"_

" _Dan tidur hanya 1 jam sebelum masuk kampus? Big no! Aku gamau ngeliat kamu bangun dengan lingkar mata yang hitam. Kamu jadi seram!"_

 _Aku terkekeh sambil mencubit tangannya yang masih melingkar di leherku dan mendengar aduhan kecil sebagai balasannya._

" _Tapi serius, aku bener-bener harus nyelesaiin 10 lembar lagi sebelum tidur. Itu targetku" ucapku sambil memutar kepalaku menatap Jimin tepat di maniknya. Dan untuk beberapa detik, aku merasa tenggelam ke dalam black hole._

" _Oke, gini aja, kita tidur sekarang dan aku janji aku bakal bangunin kamu jam 5 biar kamu bisa lanjutin tugasmu."_

" _Please Jimin, kita sama-sama tau kamu dan aku ga akan bangun barang sedetikpun. Yang ada aku bangun jam 8 karna sinar matahari, bukan alarm."_

" _Aku janji bakal pasang alarm paling keras supaya kita berdua bisa bangun. Ayolah, aku ngantuk!" keluhnya sambil cemberut. Jimin menggemaskan dan tanpa sadar aku tersenyum._

" _Kamu bisa tidur duluan Jim, aku belum ngantuk."_

 _Dia hanya memutar matanya jengah._

" _Aku ga percaya, please? Pretty pretty please?" ucapnya sambil mengerling kepadaku. Damn! Those puppy eyes!_

" _No, aku sudah kebal dengan aegyo mu tau!" ujarku sambil terkikik gemas._

 _Jimin hanya cemberut dan diam. Aku melanjutkan tugasku ditemani hening dan pelukan yang sekarang berpindah ke pinggangku._

 _5 menit tanpa suara sampai akhirnya aku tersentak karna Jimin yang menarik kepalaku ke bahunya._

 _Ah, anak ini benar-benar keras kepala._

" _Jimin," ucapku dengan nada mengancam._

" _Aku gak ngapa-ngapain! Cuma nyenderin kepalamu aja, huh!"_

 _Aku cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanku dengan kepalaku menyender di bahunya. Posisi yang kurang nyaman memang, tapi ini lebih dari cukup._

 _Aku merasakan tangan jimin yang mulai mengelus surai hitamku. Dia tahu aku akan cepat terlelap setiap kali dia mengelus rambutku, dia curang._

 _Tapi alih-alih memelototinya, aku hanya diam menikmati sentuhan tangannya. Sungguh rasa nyaman meliputiku. Rasa-rasanya aku rela seperti ini meski besok leherku akan pegal setengah mati._

 _Setengah jam telah berlalu dan aku masih berkutat dengan laptopku. Jimin juga masih betah memeluk sambil mengelus rambutku. Hanya diam tanpa suara._

 _Kurasakan mataku mulai memberat, entah karna memang ini sudah melewati jam tidurku, atau mataku yang terlalu lelah menatap laptop seharian, atau karena sapuan lembut jemari Jimin di puncak kepalaku._

 _Well, rasanya lebih karena opsi ketiga._

 _Mataku semakin memberat sampai akhirnya menutup rapat kedua manikku dengan tanganku yang terkulai di samping laptopku yang masih menyala. Sebelum kesadaranku benar-benar hilang berganti mimpi, aku merasakan Jimin yang mengecup puncak kepalaku berulang sambil berbisik,_

" _Selamat tidur sayang, aku tau kamu membutuhkannya. Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Sosok yang sukarela meminjamkan bahunya untukku menangis.

 _Aku benci tinggal di kota besar._

 _Tak bisakah orang-orang kota mengurusi urusan mereka masing-masing?!_

 _Orang kota harusnya sibuk, supaya tidak perlu repot-repot mencibir dan mengurusi orang lain!_

 _Ini sudah kesekian kalinya aku mendapat pertanyaan dan tatapan menjijikkan yang sama_

" _Kalian masih kuliah? Kok sudah tinggal bersama?"_

" _Kalian masih belum lulus kuliah?! Yang benar saja!"_

" _Kalian belum punya pekerjaan tetap kan? Kenapa sok-sokan nikah muda?! Memangnya siapa yang mau menghidupi?!"_

" _Kamu akan menyesal menikah di usia muda, apalagi suamimu masih belum mapan! Kamu mau makan dengan batu?!"_

" _Kalian masih muda, harusnya fokus saja dengan kuliah, banggakan orang tua kalian dulu!"_

 _Selama ini aku hanya membalas dengan senyum sopan sambil berlalu. Aku paham, budaya nikah muda masih terlalu tabu. Menurut mereka menikah harusnya setelah mapan. Tapi untuk pertanyaan terakhir ini, aku benar-benar tidak tahan, ingin meledak di tempat rasanya!_

" _Kamu masih 21 tahun sudah menikah? Ah, Married by Accident ya? Cih, anak muda jaman sekarang! Tidak tahu diri! Sudah repot-repot diurusi orang tuanya, malah seperti ini akhirnya. Dasar tidak tahu terima kasih."_

 _Aku benci mendengarnya._

 _Rasanya sesak, seperti ada beban ribuan ton menghimpit dadaku._

 _Rasanya perih, seperti ada ribuan debu yang memaksa mataku mengeluarkan cairan._

 _Rasanya sakit, seperti ada sebilah pisau yang membelah hatiku dengan kedua bilah matanya._

 _Salahkah kami memilih menikah di usia muda?_

 _Salahkah aku mencintai pria yang masih belum mapan?_

 _Salahkah aku yang menerima lamarannya di usia 20 tahun?_

 _Salahkah aku membawa cintaku yang tulus ke jenjang pernikahan?_

 _Salahkah kami memilih berjuang banting tulang, bekerja sana sini bersama-sama agar dapat hidup berdua?_

 _Salahkah kami memilih menikah saat kuliah dibanding saat kami mapan kelak?_

 _Kami hanya saling mencintai sampai kami tak sabar mengikatkan cinta kami dalam perjanjian sakral._

 _Kami hanya saling mencintai sampai kami ingin menjaga satu sama lain dalam ikatan pernikahan._

 _Kami hanya saling mencintai sampai kami memutuskan untuk merelakan masa muda kami untuk satu sama lain._

 _Salahkan kami?_

 _Tanpa memberi balasan, aku lari secepat mungkin ke rumah kecil kami. Rumahku dan Jimin._

 _Aku tak peduli lelah yang aku rasakan. Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah agar dapat menumpahkan air mataku dengan bebas._

 _Aku hanya ingin cepat sampai rumah untuk melihat penenangku, Jimin._

 _Setelah aku berlari berkilo-kilo meter, aku sampai di rumah. Rumah kecil sederhana yang kami dapat dari orang tua kami, rumah yang selama 1 tahun kami tempati berdua, rumah yang menjadi comfort zoneku setelah menikah, rumah yang benar-benar rumah karena ada Jimin di dalamnya._

 _Brak_

" _Jimin! Jimin!" Aku berteriak sambil menangis, mencari Jimin dengan mata nanar._

" _Ah, kau sudah pulang! Kenapa berteriak? Ada ap-," aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya sambil masih meneteskan air mata._

 _Jimin tampak terkejut, tapi dengan sigap ia memelukku sambil mengelus punggungku dengan lembut._

" _Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kau kenapa? Hm?" tanyanya dengan lembut._

 _Aku hanya sibuk menyelusupkan wajahku ke lehernya mengeluarkan segala yang menyesakkan dada, aku tak sanggup bicara._

 _Jimin, sambil terus memelukku, menyeretku untuk duduk di sofa mungil kami, sofa bekas yang kami ambil dari rumah orang tuanya. Mengingatnya membuatku menangis semakin keras. Mungkin harusnya memang kami menikah setelah mapan._

" _Sayang, tenanglah. Tak bisakah kau ceritakan kepadaku?" nada khawatir terdengar jelas, aku tau melihatku nangis akan melukainya, tapi aku tidak tahan._

" _A-aku.. Me-me-merek-a... Jimin," gaguku di bahunya, berusaha bercerita di tengah tangisku yang semakin keras. Aku hanya lelah, Jimin._

" _Ssst, tenanglah. Kamu bisa bercerita nanti setelah tenang. Sekarang berhenti ya nangisnya? Kau tau kan, sakit rasanya melihatmu menangis" ujarnya sambil terus mengelus punggungku dan mengecup puncak kepalaku berulang kali._

 _Sungguh sulit rasanya, sesaknya tidak menghilang dengan aku menangis. Aku lelah. Aku bersyukur, pelukan, usapan, dan kecupan Jimin menenangkanku. Ini bukan yang pertama aku menangis di bahunya, tapi Jimin selalu menenangkanku. Aku butuh Jimin._

 _Aku terus menangis di bahunya sampai aku merasa lelah. Tangisanku mulai reda dan mataku terasa berat dan lelah. Sebelum benar-benar terlelap di bahu bidangnya, lamat-lamat aku mendengar,_

" _Semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu. Aku mencintaimu."_

* * *

Sosok yang setia membisikkanku kata-kata manis saat aku _down._

" _Kamu kenapa sih? Seharian cemberut aja"_

" _Diam Jimin, aku sedang tidak mood!" aku semakin menekukkan wajahku dan aku mendengarnya terkekeh. Huh berani sekali! Aku layangkan tatapan tajam ke arahnya._

" _Maaf, kamu menggemaskan sekarang." Berani-beraninya dia masih terkekeh._

" _Oke oke maaf, aku akan tutup mulut," sergahnya cepat melihat aku masih setia memelototinya yang terkekeh._

 _Kemudian Jimin benar-benar diam. Aku jadi memikirkan perkataan teman-temanku di kampus._

" _Jimin"_

" _Hm? Sudah mau cerita?" tatapnya penuh harap, membuatku tanpa sadar menarik kedua sudut bibirku hanya untuk kembali memasang muka datar karna teringat sesuatu._

" _Apa aku terlihat gendut? Jelek? Bau?" tanyaku sambil menatap dalam matanya._

" _Apa yang-"_

" _Kamu hanya harus menjawab dengan jujur, aku tak suka kamu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan"_

 _Aku mendengar dan melihat Jimin menghelas napas. Dia berjalan mendekat sampai hanya tersisa beberapa senti jarak antara kami berdua. Kedua tangannya terangkat untuk mengunci wajahku. Kedua maniknya menata dalam kedua mataku._

" _Jujur, aku gak tau dan gak ngerti kenapa kamu nanya kayak gitu. Kamu cantik, sempurna," ujarnya sambil mengelus kedua pipiku._

" _Pertama, aku ini pria kalau kau lupa! Dan kedua, kau boho-" belum selesai ku berbicara, Jimin memotongnya._

" _Kau bertanya padaku kan? Maka dengarkan aku dan jangan menyela sedikitpun."_

 _Aku hanya balik menatap kedua mata hitamnya, tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Park Jimin._

" _Rasanya aku mau menculik orang yang berani bilang kamu jelek atau gendut atau bau, lalu membuangnya ke Sungai Han biar dia jadi makanan ikan-ikan di sana"_

 _Aku tersenyum kecut_

" _Yang aku tau, pria yang sekarang berdiri di depanku adalah pria yang paling cantik, oke tampan, pria yang sempurna untuk menyempurnakan aku yang banyak cacatnya"_

 _Aku mendengus, yang benar saja. Buatku Jimin adalah sosok yang paling sempurna_

" _Aku belum selesai, Park Yoongi. Kamu sempurna di mataku, di mata suamimu. Tidakkah itu cukup? Aku merasa sempurna ketika bangun pagi dan mataku langsung melihatmu, keindahan yang tidak bisa ku deskripsikan. Aku merasa sempurna ketika melihatmu susah payah memasak makanan untukku, senang rasanya melihatmu berusaha untukku. Aku merasa sempurna ketika kamu mengecupku sebelum kita berpisah di lorong kampus. Aku merasa sempurna ketika melihatmu tersenyum, aku rela jadi badut kacangan demi melihat senyum menyilaukanmu. Aku merasa sempurna ketika memelukmu saat kita berdua. Aku merasa sempurna ketika aku tidur di sampingmu dan tau bahwa besok aku akan terbangun dengan bidadari di sampingku. Setelah menikah dan tinggal bersama, aku selalu menunggu pagi datang, rasa-rasanya ogah tidur terlalu lama. Lebih asik rasanya memandangimu tidur. Lelahku menguap melihatmu terlelap. Tapi aku tau aku butuh tidur cukup supaya kamu tidak mengkhawatirkan kondisiku. Yang terpenting adalah, aku merasa sempurna setelah menkahimu, memilikimu seutuhnya. Aku merasa sempurna dan aku merasa menjadi pria yang paling beruntung sedunia karna dapat bersanding denganmu, karna kamu memilih mencintaiku dengan segala kekuranganku, karena kamu memlih menerima lamaranku walau kamu tau akan sulit bagi kita menikah di usia muda. Aku merasa sempurna setiap mendengar kamu bilang 'aku mencintaimu'. Sungguh aku takkan pernah bosan mendengarnya dan aku takkan pernah bosan juga untuk bilang 'aku mencintaimu'. Kamu adalah hidupku. Kamu sempurna sayang, dan jangan pernah ragukan ucapanku sekalipun."_

 _Mataku memanas mendengarnya, tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mata. Aku berusaha menatapnya, mencari kebohongan, alas, aku melihat kesungguhan, aku melihat binar cinta yang besar._

 _Dengan cepat, aku menarik tengkuk nya dan menciumnya dalam._

" _Maafkan aku, aku hanya sedang tidak waras kurasa. Terima kasih Jimin, aku merasa seperti sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Aku mencintaimu"_

 _Kembali ku raih tengkuknya dan menciumnya, ku salurkan seluruh rasa terima kasih dan rasa cintaku lewat ciuman itu. Aku merasa beruntung._

 _Ah Jimin, aku sungguh mencintaimu._

* * *

Sosok yang dengan tanpa ragu mengucapkan 'aku cinta kamu' sambil menatap mataku dalam.

" _Aku cinta kamu aku cinta kamu aku cinta kamu" Jimin meracau sambil terus mengecupi wajahku._

 _Aku terkikik karena merasa geli di seluruh wajahku._

" _Ah, berhenti Jimin, ini geli. Dasar pria norak!"_

" _Aku tak peduli, pokoknya aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya" racaunya sambil memelukku erat. Sedikit menyesakkan tapi tak apa, aku menikmatinya._

" _Apapun yang terjadi, kamu harus selalu ingat bahwa aku mencintaimu. Park Jimin mencintai Park Yoongi. Jangan percaya kalau ada orang yang berkata sebaliknya, okay?" ujarnya sambil menatap mataku dalam. Aku hampir tertawa kalau aku tak melihat tatapannya yang serius dan sedikit... sendu? Entahlah._

" _Hei ada apa sih? Ya ya ya, aku tau Park Jimin mencintai Park Yoongi dan Park Yoongi mencintai Park Jimin. Kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya. Tentu aku akan mengingatnya Jimin, kamu mengucapkannya hampir setiap saat, mana mungkin aku lupa," aku tersenyum, Jimin juga balas tersenyum._

 _Kami hanya diam saling menatap. Aku terenyuh, hatiku terasa mengganjal, terasa aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendesak ingin keluar._

 _Jimin kembali memelukku, kali ini lebih erat, seakan-akan ia akan pergi jauh dan lama. Perasaanku menjadi tidak nyaman. Jimin memang akan ke Busan menjenguk orang tuanya, aku akan menyusul lusa setelah ujianku selesai. Aku jadi enggan membiarkan dia pergi, walau yah jarak Seoul-Busan hanya 3 jam dengan kereta dan Jimin sudah sering bolak-balik Seoul-Busan, entah kenapa aku takut, khawatir._

" _Tak bisakah kau pergi lusa bersamaku? Jahat sekali, sih membiarkanku ujian sendirian," bujukku kepada Jimin._

" _Ah kemarin kamu yang menyuruhku berangkat duluan dan kamu janji bakal menyusul. Kenapa sekarang menahanku? Hanya dua hari sayang, kamu kan bisa jadi lebih fokus untuk belajar, hm?"_

 _Benar, setelah mendengar kabar ayah Jimin sakit, aku langsung menyuruhnya pulang. Dan aku berjanji akan menyusulnya setelah ujianku selesai._

" _Hehe aku hanya berpikir sepertinya lebih baik kita ke Busan bersama. Tapi tidak apa, ayahmu membutuhkanmu. Sampaikan salamku untuk ibu dan ayah di Busan."_

" _Tentu sayang. Ah keretanya akan berangkat. Aku akan mengabarimu ketika sampai di sana. Semangat belajar untuk ujiannya, kau harus lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan membuat suamimu ini bangga! Ingat kata-kataku bahwa aku mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya. Berjanjilah untuk mengingatnya, okay?"_

" _Iya Jimin, cerewet! Aku juga mencintaimu kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya. Sudah sana keburu pintu tertutup."_

 _Jimin kembali memelukku erat. Ah perasaan ini kembali, aku harus menenangkan diriku saat pulang nanti._

 _Kemudian Jimin menciumku. Dalam. Seakan menumpahkan seluruh cintanya ke dalam ciuman itu. Aku terenyuh dan membalas ciumannya sedalam yang kumampu._

 _Setelah terlepas, aku menatap matanya, mencari ketenangan. Setelah cukup tenang aku mendorongnya masuk ke kereta sambil melambai._

" _Hati-hati di jalan! Jangan lupa mengabariku saat sampai di Busan!"_

* * *

Sayangnya, itu adalah kata cinta terakhir darinya. Kabar itu tidak pernah ku terima. Kecelakaan kereta katanya.

Dari sekian banyak hari, kenapa harus hari itu?

Dari sekian banyak kendaraan, kenapa harus kereta yang ditumpanginya?

Dari sekian banyak kereta, kenapa harus kereta yang melaju dari Seoul ke Busan?

Dari sekian banyak manusia, kenapa harus Park Jimin?

Kenapa harus Park Jimin?!

Aku masih membutuhkannya.

Aku masih belum membahagiakannya.

Aku masih belum membanggakannya.

Aku masih belum mencintainya dengan benar.

Aku masih belum membuktikan cintaku sepenuhnya.

Aku masih berusaha menyempurnakan diriku dengan mencintainya.

Kini aku berdiri di depan pusaranya. Terlalu lelah untuk menangis, terlalu jengah untuk berharap bahwa ini hanya mimpi, terlalu takut menghadapi hari esok tanpa Jimin, tanpa Jimin-ku yang berharga, yang membuatku merasa dicintai, yang membuatku merasa beruntung.

Aku berjanji Jimin, aku akan mengingatnya.

Bahwa,

.

.

 **Park Jimin mencintai Park Yoongi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kemarin, hari ini, esok, dan selamanya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hi!**

Ini fic pertama yang aku buat, spesial buat ulang tahun Yoongi-oppa! Jadi mohon maklum kalo aneh bin ajaib~

Selamat ulang tahun Min Yoongi! Maafkan aku malah bikin this type of story :(

Semoga Bangtan makin Sukses!


	2. NOT AN UPDATE

**NOT AN UPDATE**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku cuma mau bilang terimakasih reviewnya untuk **YOONMINs, ayaanezaki, 07, RenRenay, dan oijim.** Sesungguhnya aku gatau gimana caranya bales review ;_;

Oh! Dan aku buat versi straight dari fic ini (Jimin as main character). Kalau kalian tertarik untuk baca, bisa buka profil wattpadku: chimsoo.


End file.
